A Demoness Or Two
by Red Rose Verligo
Summary: Sango has killed herself and Kohaku in order to restore her family's honor. A few days after her death, Two Demonessnes named Yami and Nizz ( who are out for Kikyo's blood) stumble upon the group...
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One "Ummm...Hi?"  
  
He hated her. He hated himself for hating her, but hate her he did. He had thought his Sango was stronger than that. He had obviously been wrong. Miroku narrowed his eyes, willing himself not to cry.  
  
Kagome looked over sadly to where Miroku sat, deep in thought. Hot tears slipped down her cheeks as the unwanted memory came rushing back. She was watching Sango and Kohaku from behind a tree. She looked on, helpless to do anything, as Sango slew first her brother, and then herself. She screamed as Sango's body fell with a dull thud. Inuyasha and Miroku were at her side in an instant. Miroku fell to his knees, eyes filling with tears as he took in the horrific scene before him. There lay his Sango, soaked in blood, her katana protruding from her chest.... Kagome jumped as Inuyasha called her name, and banished the painful memory to the back of her mind. She quickly brushed away her tears and put on a falsely cheerful smile as Inuyasha strode over to her. He knew immediately that she had been crying, he could smell her tears. He hated it when she cried. "Kagome," he whispered gently. She looked up at him and the look of utter despair on her face broke his heart. He grabbed her and held her close. "Everything will be okay Kagome," he murmured, breathing in her scent. "You'll see."  
  
The two female Youkai looked on with interest from their hiding spot in the forest. "Look how weak he is Nizz! Comforting a human." The one called Nizz studied Kagome, her eyes wide. "Yami shush." She instructed "the one has a strange aura of power about her." Yami shrugged non-committedly and smelled the air. "I'm hungry Nizz!" she whined, "They have food." She almost darted to the camp, she would have, if there had not been a clawed hand restraining her. Nizz pulled her back. "stop thinking with your stomach Yami! They could be dangerous!" Yami snorted and flipped her dark blue hair over her shoulder.  
"Puh-leeze! I could take em all by myself." She cracked her knuckles threateningly. Nizz sighed, it was no use arguing with Yami when she got like this. She let go of Yami and watched her rush to the camp. Nizz sighed again and tucked a stray strand of her black hair behind her ear.  
"one of these days Nizz."  
  
When Inuyasha and Kagome returned to their camp, they found one very hungry demoness eating all their ramen. Inuyasha growled and Yami found herself sating down the point of Inuyasha's VERY big sword. She gulped.  
"Umm...Hi?" 


	2. Enter Deomness

"Stop eating my ramen! Bitch!" Barked Inuyasha. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME BUTT-FACE???" screeched Yami. Then, she pulled out two folding fans, dark mid-night blue and decorated with bright white starts on it and blades on the end. They jumped at each other, yelling at the top of their lungs.  
Suddenly they both stop in mid-air as if frozen. Out walks Nizz. "I'm sorry Kagome, I can't stop her when she get like this." Nizz says in an apologetic tone. "That's Yami and I'm Nizz. We don't want your jewel shards or to hurt you." She waves her hand behind her and both Inuyasha and Yami fall to the ground with a crash. "NOW YOU'LL DIE YOU WHORE!" Inuyasha yells running at Nizz. "SIT" yells Kagome. Inuyasha falls to the yet again and mumbles a stream of profane words in to the grounds. "Man, Nizz why did you do that?! I wanted to have a little fun with the puppy!" Grumbles Yami, as she punches Nizz a little more than lightly. "You or he could have gotten hurt and we need them to help us find Kikyo and Naraku," scolded Nizz. As soon as Inuyasha heard this he was up again ready to attack. "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH KIKYO?" he screamed. When he said this Nizz saw flicks of emotion in Kagome's eyes, anger, sadness, finally a false happiness. Yami responded, "We wanna kil" before she could say Kill her for killing all the young girls in our town Nizz interrupted her "We wanna kill Naraku. And Kikyo was a Miko in a town we stopped by that we heard talking about him. So can we Travel with you? I promise we won't be much bother."  
Before Inuyasha could say no Kagome piped "of course you can we always need more people" "Feh" Inuyasha said before he went to sit in his tree.  
"Sorry about him. He doesn't like new people doesn't trust them very much" Kagome said while cleaning the mess Yami made.  
"Yea he had a tough Childhood. It is a shame. You know he really likes you Kagome." Stated Nizz. Kagome gasped, "How do you all think?"  
Yami said in the boredest tone ever "Oh its those dumb mind powers she has. She thinks she is all that. I could still whip her! I think." Kagome's Eyes grew about 5 times bigger then she considered it and supposed it could happen. "Come with me and meet the rest of out little group" She walked over to Kaede's hut "this is Shippo my adopted son, and this is Miroku a priest." -------------------------------------Nizz POV------------------------------- -- When Yami saw Miroku she whistled and whispered to me "whoo hoo Hottie" I just gave a little laugh and greeted them all nicely. Kagome said to the two "This is Nizz and Yami they will be joining us in our quest to kill Naraku" 'Hmmm I shouldn't look into their minds I want them to think of me as a friend. But I do need to know what they are all about' First she peered into the little fox daemon Shippo 'a deep sadness for his parents but the love for kagome is filling it up. Lots of love, playfulness and happiness, umm one of his friends died that's what all the Depressing thoughts are about. Now for Miroku.' She almost stumbled back of all the sadness that entered her mind 'wow this guy is really depressed. Ummm oh his love died. Oh no she killed her self that is why they are all upset.'  
Later "Good night EVERYONE!"  
"Goodnight, Kagome-san" we all said back Once everyone was asleep but Yami, and me She walked over to me and said, "we need to talk." I followed her out to the deep into the woods where we were sure nobody could hear us. "Why didn't we tell them we wanted to kill Kikyo!?" Demanded Yami "Didn't you see Inuyasha? He is in love with her!" I replied  
"How could anyone love a Dead whore?" "He loved her before she died"  
"Does he know about Her mate?" "No I don't think he does and it is not our place to tell him. Have you felt the love that Kagome feels for him?"  
"Yea, I Kinda feel sorry for her. Come on its almost morning they will be wondering where we are" Right before everyone woke up I went deep into their souls and made them see that the only was Sango would be happy is if she died and restored her family's honor "COME ON! GET A MOVE ON!! WE HAVE TO GET THE SHARDS" Inuyasha screamed at everyone.  
"HEY PUP, I saw some shards up north on the way down here if that helps," Yami said rudely With in minutes everyone was ready to go. We didn't stop till we heard... "YO, dog face let go of my women" 


	3. Whose Afraid of The Big Bad Wolf?

"Whose Afraid of the big bad wolf?" Inuyasha growled and drew the tesiega as a whirlwind stopped in front of them. Kouga skidded to a stop in front of Kagome and winked at her. "How's Dog Breath been treating you?" He asked, taking her hands in his.  
  
Yami laughed hysterically at the look of jealous outrage on Inuyasha's face. "WOOO HAHAHAHA!" Yami sat down hard, still laughing. "Looks like the puppy's jealous!"   
  
Kouga looked at Yami and Nizz quizzically. "Who are your new companions Kagome? That one looks like she's cracked."  
  
Yami growled, no longer amused. " I am Yami Nakamora," she said proudly. "I.." but Kouga was no longer paying attention to her. Inuyasha and Yami growled at the same time. Kouga looked into Kagome's eyes and Nizz panicked. She already felt protective of the young miko and she could tell that Kouga was making Kagome uncomfortable. She gently pulled Kagome away from the young prince and bowed politely. "Please forgive me my Lord, but we really must be on our way." Kouga's eyes glazed over and he nodded absently. "See you around Kagome," he said in a dull voice as he raced off. Kagome sighed in relief and bowed gratefully to Nizz. "Arigato Nizz! But what did you do to him?" Nizz turned red and Stammered "I...uhh..well...he..." Yami interrupted, "She got into his head," she said broadly, "She does it all the time but she hates to talk about it." "YAMI!!!!" Nizz wailed in mortification. Inuyasha muttered something about walking Kouga off a cliff next time. Yami looked at Inuyasha in amusement. "Whats the matter puppy? Afraid the big bad wolf will take your mate away?" Inuyasha turned an interesting shade of red. "She's not my mate!! She's just my shard detector!" Yami narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha as Kagome stalked off into the woods, follwed closely by Miroku, Nizz and Shippo. "Stupid Puppy! Are you so hung up on that dead whore of a mike that you..." She wasn't allowed to finish. Inuyasha grabbed her by the throat. "You shut the hell up about things of which you know nothing about!" He shouted. Yami sank her claws into his arm, causing him to release her. She slapped him. Hard. " Don't you ever touch me again you son of a bitch! Do you understand?! I will rip you to pieces." Inuyasha snorted and leveled the Tetsiega at her. "Lets see it then Bitch." Yami smiled grimly and brandished her deadly fans. "All right puppy!" She growled menacingly, "When I'm through with you there won't be anything left to break Kagome's heart!" With that she launched herself at Inuyasha, bringing her bladed fan sharply across his face. "You'll pay for that Bitch!" Inuyasha shouted. He rushed at Yami, but she leapt away gracefully. "Tut Tut Inuyasha, you must move faster than that if you expect to defeat Yami Nakamora!" She taunted. He growled and swung the Tetseiga at her again, but she dodged it once more. She leapt close to him and raked her fan across his chest before leaping away quickly. 'Damnit!' he thought 'she's too fast!' Suddenly he realized that he couldn't see her anymore. "WHERE ARE YOU WHORE!?" he shouted. He felt her bladed fan press up against his throat and heard her hiss in his ear. "Here I am Puppy." 


End file.
